


Trapped in a Horror Movie | Niall-Centric

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Styles - Freeform, Haunted House, Josh Devine - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Niall Centric, Niall Horan - Freeform, No Smut, Other, Possession, Spooky, Suspense, Zayn Malik - Freeform, horror story, i wrote this like four years ago pls don't attack it, no relationships - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: It was the night an innocent prank went bad.All these six teenage boys wanted to do was mess with their friend Niall on Halloween by going to an abandoned mansion. That's all. Just to give him a little scare, to change up their age old tradition of watching horror movies.But it's a night that will alter their lives forever, one they'll never forget.Because unlike years past, the boys will be trapped in a horror moie, fighting for their lives, trying their best to escape the mansion.With each other.ALIVE.





	1. [Niall/Harry]

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! So this was my first attempt at a horror fanfic back in, like, 2013. It's really cringe and the only reason that I'm even posting it here is for a back up in case Wattpad decides to delete my account! Anyway, there are some graphic (or what's meant to be graphic) depictions in here, so if you aren't a fan, I suggest clicking off. :) 
> 
> Also, I would appreciate if y'all wouldn't attack this for how absolutely terrible it is. I've definitely grown as a writer and I hope that you can see that through my other works!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> -B

_***4 days to Halloween*** _

I scrambled out of my civics class and down the hall towards my chemistry class. My professor, Mr. Wallen, had let us out after the bell rang so he could finish his lecture on the class' poorly taken exams and if I didn't make it to chemistry on time, Mrs. Burns would have my ass.

"Niall!" I heard someone yell, or thought I did. I pushed past the couple snogging each other in my path and continued on. "Ni! How many times do I have to call your name before you answer?"

I turned to look where the voice was coming from and saw my best mate Harry walking towards me, his signature cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey mate," I greeted as he approached.

"What's the rush? You act like you have to be somewhere ASAP or you're going to get murdered," Harry chuckled, running his hand through his curls.

"Technically, I do. If I don't get to chem on time, Burns will skin me alive," I said as I started walking faster.

"Do you know where Liam's headed?" Harry wondered, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah. I think he has calculus," I told him, seeing my bitter old professor standing at the door.

"Alright, thanks mate. See you later!" he said, pivoting on his heel and going the other way.

I followed a couple of girls to the classroom. Mrs. Burns was looking at me sinisterly when I started into the room.

"Almost late again, Mr. Horan," she spat in my direction.

"Mr. Wallen kept us late today," I told her, knowing she wouldn't buy it.

"Don't make excuses to me, Mr. Horan! I expect you to be to my class on time or you're staying late to clean my entire classroom," she shot.

"Sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

After an eternity of note-taking, or what felt like it, the final bell rang, signaling that this school day was finally over. I hurried to Mr. Floyd's, my music editing professor, room to get my coat. He let me keep some of my things in his room because I was his favorite student.

My phone started vibrating mentally in my pocket as I straightened my jacket sleeves out. I read my lock screen and read Harry's message saying that he was catching a ride with Louis, Liam was making up an exam, and that Zayn had left early, so that I should just go home.

I ran out to my light blue '07 BMW and waited for a solid 10 minutes before I was able to get out of the parking lot. I looked down at the time, feeling like I shouldn't be leaving Uni this early and should be having a laugh with the boys, but put it aside as I drove to my job at the pretzel bar in the mall...early.

\----

_**Harry's P.O.V** _

"I can't believe that Niall just walked by us and didn't even notice!" Liam said, obviously disbelieved.

"Li, it isn't that big of deal. I told him we weren't here, so he didn't bother looking for us. Besides, he has to get to work," I told him, quickly texting Louis and Zayn.

Liam, Drake, Josh, and I were sitting at a table outside the Uni, waiting for Lou and Zayn to meet us. The wind was brisk and getting colder by the minute, making my olive green cotton coat not enough.

"Hey blokes!" I heard Louis' voice break the silence as he and Zayn made their way through the fallen leaves. "What the bloody hell do you want? Where's Niall?"

"He has to work. But, Zayn and I were talking this morning and have a plan for Halloween this year," I said, smirking at Lou and Liam.

"A plan? Like what? Scaring the little children instead of watching horror movies all night and scaring ourselves half to death?" Louis scoffed.

"Laugh all you want, but this plan is going to be incredible because it involves messing with our dear friend Niall," I said, getting the 5 boys' attention immediately, Zayn smirking.

"Scaring Niall? And how do we plan to do this?" Josh asked, sounding intrigued.

\----

It was 8:30 that evening. I was sitting in my room, doing my civics work amd eating my takeout meal from Nandos. I thought it was weird that one of the boys haven't called me all night; it's really unlike them.

When I finished my grilled chicken, I wiped my hands on a napkin and took my IPhone off the nightstand. I scrolled through all of my 29 contacts and dialed Louis.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Lou."

_"Oh, hi Niall. Harry was just going to call you."_

"Okay. I just thought you guys died or something."

_"I believe we're all still alive and kicking."_

"Are we watching horror movies on Halloween night?"

_"Um, I think so. We haven't really talked about it since...well, last Halloween."_

"Okay, I just wondered so I can tell my mum that I can't hand out Snickers to trick-or-treaters."

_"I think we are. I better go; the boss is going to fire me if he catches me."_

"See you tomorrow, Lou."

_"Tootle loo."_

I hit end and locked my phone. When I had asked him about our annual Halloween plans, he answered me like he was...lying, which is not like him. And it was weird how he had to go so quickly; Louis Tomlinson is always one to talk. But he did say that his boss would fire him if he got caught, so I chose to forget about it.

As I went out to the kitchen to throw my to-go box away, I heard my phone ring from my room. Quickly, I went back to my room and saw it was my expected call from Harry.

\----

_"Hey Haz."_

"Hello Niall. I tried calling you a few minutes ago, but couldn't get through."

_"Yeah, I called Louis. Sorry."_

"It's fine. I wanted to ask you if you had to work tomorrow?"

_"No, I have tomorrow off. Why?"_

"Because Liam, Lou, Zayn, Drake, Josh, and I were going to get together at Liam's and have pizza tomorrow night. You game?"

_"Yeah, that sounds good."_

"Cool. See you tomorrow."

_"Yep. Bye Haz."_

"G'bye Niall."

I put my IPhone back on the arm of the couch and went back to watching the telly, smiling sinisterly to myself. This Halloween was definitely going to be the best one yet.


	2. [Niall]

***2 Days To Halloween***

I pulled up in front of Liam's building, noticing Louis and Drake's cars immediately. Before I turned the car off, I let  _Breakeven_  finish playing. I got out into the heavy mist, flipping my hood up over my currently unquiffed blonde hair.

As I approached his heavy oak door, I heard Louis' distinctly obnoxious laugh from inside. It's odd that we were all getting together and relaxing on Thursday because we had an early school day on Friday, but whatever. I'm not complaining, but it just seems weird to me.

The golden doorknob was cold to the touch as I twisted it and emerged into the flat. Everyone was sitting around an open box of pizza set on Liam's coffee table. Nobody noticed I had arrived, being they were all in conversation, so I just slipped off my coat and Vans before I made an appearance.

"Niall! You came! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Liam smiled warmly, patting a spot on the couch next to him.

"Sorry, I was running a bit late because of traffic. Now, move your bloody asses over so I can eat some of this pizza!" I said, running over to the spot Liam saved for me and claimed it, along with a large piece of sausage pizza.

\----

"So, the reason we decided to get together tonight to discuss what's happening on Halloween," Harry said, clapping his hands together and getting everyone's attention.

I swallowed the last bite of my fifth slice of pizza as I realized Harry's eyes were zeroed in on me. All of the boys were looking from me to him, waiting for him to continue. Frankly, I don't think I  _want_  to know.

"Why are you looking at me...?" I asked, quite wary of what the answer might be.

"Because we want to go to the Holloway Mansion-"

"Wait, the Holloway Mansion? As in the haunted mansion just outside of town?" I cut him off. I was praying to the Lord above that these boys didn't mean the Holloway Mansion I was thinking of. They would be beyond mental if they did! Seriously, I've done my homework on this place.

\----

_About twenty years ago, there was a family, the Holloways. They were kind of an odd family, mostly kept to themselves and didn't have many friends. They had two daughters; Jean, who was 5, and Elisa, who was 7. Elisa was schizophrenic, diagnosed at the age of 6. And Jean was mute; well, she could talk, but she didn't choose to._

_One late night when the family was all asleep, Elisa's voices and imaginary friends got the best of her. Being controlled by the demons, she had gone into her young sister's room with a butcher knife and stabbed her repeatedly, muttering "Time to go to hell, sissy." Her mum and dad heard Jean scream before Elisa had put a pillow over her face. Her mum and dad were awake, so it was going to be easier for them to try and escape the killer that they didn't know was their daughter. Before Mr. Holloway could make it out of his and his wife's room, Elisa had stabbed him in his stomach. Mrs. Holloway had witnessed this and began to cry, falling to her knees._

_Elisa was staring daggers at her mother. Mrs. Holloway knew deep down that this wasn't her daughter; she knew it was her daughter's schizophrenia._

_"Elisa, no. Don't listen to what the voices tell you. This isn't you," Mrs. Holloway pleaded, hoping she could miraculously get through to her daughter._

_Elisa said nothing and made her way to the fireplace, grabbing the poker. She went over to her mother with the poker positioned to stab. All Mrs. Holloway could do was beg and plead to her daughter as she backed away, only to end up against the wall. The firelight behind Elisa made her look evil. And this Elisa was; the demons inside her made her this way._

_"Elly, please. Listen to me, this isn't you. You're being controlled by the devil. You wouldn't kill your fami-" Mrs. Holloway let out her final plea, only for Elisa to drive the fireplace poker into her abdomen. Mrs. Holloway gripped her wound as she looked at her demon-infested child._

_"Have fun with sissy and daddy in hell," Elisa muttered, making her way towards the fireplace and walking into it, leaving her mother to die and to watch her own daughter commit suicide._

\----

That was what several newpaper articles read. Apparently, the mother had been found barely alive and she told the police everything, only to die right after. Ever since, strange things have happened in that place. Most people believe the place is haunted, others say it's all a part of everyone's imagination. Either way, I refuse to step foot near that hellhole.

"I believe there's only one Holloway Mansion," Louis piped in.

"No. I refuse. What's wrong with what we usually do?" I asked, trying not to let my absolute terror show.

"We want to change it up a bit," Liam said, actually optimistic about this.

"You aren't scared of it, are you?" Harry asked me. I wanted shout 'Hell yeah, I am!', but if I told them, they would hold it against me. Maybe not Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn, but I had my doubts about Drake and Josh.

"N-no, the-I just thought it was fun the way we normally spent Halloween," I stuttered.

"It was, but wouldn't it be more fun if we went out and acted like the stupid teenagers we are?" Zayn proposed.

God dammit. These boys weren't going to take no for an answer.

\----

**_*1 Day To Halloween*_ **

I was walking to the cafeteria to get the famous grilled cheese and bacon panini for lunch, and feed my groaning stomach, when I felt grab my shoulder. I looked behind me to see that it was Drake.

"Hey Niall," he panted. "Do you want to go to McDonald's? I've had my fill of this place and am about to go insane if I'm here one more minute."

"Hey. Don't you have class right now?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to skip out for the rest of them. My professors are driving me mad," Drake said.

"Oh, well, um, I told Harry and Zayn I would have lunch with them today. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined," I told him.

"Nah, I'm good. We'll talk later, yeah?" he said.

The boy looked like he had the worst day of his life. His short brown hair was messed, there were bags under his eyes, his face was pale. I didn't want to blow him off and add to his day from hell. He began to walk away from me, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop.

"I'll tell those two that I'll be a bit late. Let's go," I smiled. Drake smiled and I followed him out of the campus.

We were walking down the sidewalk, on our way to the fast food restaurant. I silently cursed myself for leaving my fleece jacket in my car.

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" he suddenly asked me. That was a extreme subject change, being we were talking about the crush Harry had on the girl that worked at Starbucks and his embarrassing attempts at trying to get her to go out with him.

"Uh, I guess," I said.

"To be honest, I am utterly terrified of that place. I really don't want to go," he spilled.

"Neither do I. Who's idea was it?" I wondered.

"I guess Harry came up with it when he was talking with Zayn."

"Why didn't you tell them you didn't want to go?" I pressed.

"I don't know...because I didn't want to be a whimp," he sighed.

"You wouldn't have been a whimp. You aren't the only one terrified of that house," I told him.

"Then why did you agree to going?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. That I really didn't have an answer for.

"The same reason as you. I guess that makes me a hypocrite, doesn't it?" I giggled. "I'm trying to convince myself that the whole 'Haunted Holloway Mansion' thing is just a myth. Elisa Holloway commited suicide by stepping into that fireplace. There's no such thing as ghosts. I mean, we're only scaring ourselves if you think about it. What's the worst that could happen to us?"

I no longer was trying to tell him that it wasn't going to be that bad. I was trying to convince myself. It's just an abandoned mansion. Ghosts don't exist. Nothing is going to happen.

Right?


	3. [Harry/Niall]

"Where's Niall? Wasn't he going to have lunch with us today?" Zayn asked, setting his backpack in the empty chair next to him.

"Yeah, he was. I saw him just a minute ago, but I don't know where he went. He wasn't in the panini line?" I questioned. Zayn shook his head as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Well, since he isn't here yet, let's talk about tomorrow night."

Zayn's eyes lit up and a smirk creeped onto his face. I set my spoon back into the cheese soup and Zayn sat back, ready to talk.

"So, is everything a go?" he wondered.

"I talked to ten people. They're all in. I explained everything they had to do and they understand it clearly. All we have to do is go to the mansion, pretend to be scared, freak out when they take one of the boys, and then go with it when they take us. It's going to scare Niall to death!" I explained.

"After they take us, what do we do? Just sit there and wait?" he wondered.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'll text you when they take me because I'm going to be the last one they take," I told him.

"What will they do with Niall after they get you? He'll be terrified. You can't expect him to find his way out," Zayn pointed out.

"No, I don't. But when I'm gone, one of them will chase him through the place and it'll lead him to the main foyer. Then we'll meet him there, unharmed, and tell him that it was a joke."

"That sounds like one of those corny horror movies where they do this," he scoffed.

"I don't know exactly what they plan on doing! That was my guess. They're improvising, so how it ends is beyond me," I said.

\----

After my classes were done for the day, I was on my way to the little café where Liam worked. I had talked to all the boys, except Li and Drake, about tomorrow night. This prank was going to be the best yet.

The bell chimed as I opened the door and Liam looked at me from behind the register. He smiled and put away whatever he was doing.

"Harry! What's up?" he asked as I sat on the stool. A woman behind him cleared her throat. He rolled his eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea sounds nice. I'll have the English Breakfast," I ordered. He began to make it and he looked at me.

"So, what brings you here? I can't imagine you came in on my shift just to have tea," he chuckled.

"You're right. I came to talk about tomorrow night," I said. He set the cup in front of me and rested his elbows on the counter.

"Okay, tell me."

After I told him the same thing I told the others, he had a disapproving look on his face.

_Don't you dare think of backing out_ , I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just...do you expect Niall to laugh at this? To think it was the funniest and best prank ever?" Liam questioned.

"Not at first. But I'm sure he'll laugh about it when he calms down," I said abruptly.

"Harry, remember that Niall hates scary shit. One of his fears is to have a horror film happen to him in real life. Don't you remember the look on his face when we told him about it? He was truly terrified," he lectured. "You could lose him as a friend over it."

"Nah, he'll just be on edge. Nobody is going to do anything to him, I made sure of it," I brushed off.

\----

I was on my way home from Drake's flat, being I spent the rest of the day with him. I guess if I skipped a few classes this once wouldn't hurt. Drake told me how much he was dreading the trip tomorrow night. All I could tell him was that we would both be in the same boat, and I promised that I would walk by him so we could deafen each other together.

As I thought about tomorrow night, the more scared and nervous I got for it. Why did I even agree to going in the first place? I was sure that I was going to jump and scream like a little girl at the first noise I heard. They were going to laugh at me because of it. At least I knew that Drake would be just as scared as me.

I threw my keys onto the counter and my jacket on the back of the couch as I turned the lights on. I went into my room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and threw on an old t-shirt. When I turned the telly on, it was on forecast for tomorrow night; a thunderstorm. How coincidental. As I shook my head, I sauntered into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. My phone began to ring, so I shut the refrigerator and went over to my jacket to get it out.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Niall. How are you?"_  Liam answered.

"Fine, fine. You?"

_"I'm tired. Ready to get home from work. I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night."_

"What about it?"

_"You don't have to go if you don't want. I know you don't like scary things and if you're not comfortable, it's fine. The boys will understand."_

Here's my chance. I can back out. I can live the rest of my life without knowing what the Holloway mansion looks like inside.

"No, I'm going. It isn't a big deal."

_"Ni, don't feel we're forcing you to go, because we most definitely aren't."_

"Liam, it's fine."

_"If you're sure. I'm going to let you get back to whatever you were doing then. See you tomorrow then."_

"Yep. Bye Liam."

I hung up and set my phone on the counter and went back to making my microwave dinner. What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I take Liam up on his offer?

\----

**_*Halloween Day*_ **

I had about twenty minutes and I had to be at Harry's flat so we could go to the mansion, but I couldn't get myself to go. The anxiety was killing me. I was so scared and nervous about what was going to happen, that I was shaking.

_It's just an old house. Nobody's in there. A serial killer will not come out of a closet and stab you with a pitchfork._

My head was in my hands as I continued to tell myself that nothing bad was going to happen to us and that ghosts didn't exist. Finally, I worked up the courage to get up and go to my car. I could do this. I'll have all of my best friends with me to keep me sane...well, maybe. Before I took off, I called Drake, hoping he wasn't already at Harry's.

_"Niall? I'm coming, I'm just running a bit late."_

"I'm not at Harry's yet. I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up."

_"Yeah, sure. Has Harry or the boys been pestering you? I've gotten seven texts from Louis saying that I'm late."_

"I got one from Liam, but he was just wondering if I was still planning on going with you all to the mansion."

_"And you are. Well, I'll see you in a few minutes, yeah?"_

"Yeah. Bye, Drake."

I shoved the phone in my pocket, and put the key into the ignition, hearing the engine purr to life. All I could do was take deep breaths as my fears of what horrific things could happen (but wouldn't) ran through my mind, almost making me pass Drake's building. I quickly slammed on the brakes, thankful that nobody was behind me to rear end my car, and turned into the lot.

He came running out as soon as I shifted into park. There was a smile on his face as he came over, almost jogging and getting into the passenger side.

"Hey, Ni," he said, buckling his seatbelt. When he looked up at me, his smile faltered. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I lied. He set his hand on my arm.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You don't have to. If you're going to be that bothered by it, then back out. It's not that big of deal."

"I'll be fine; I'm just thinking into it and scaring myself," I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Whatever you say. Let's get going to Harry's before they get too hot and bothered."

\----

"It's about time you got here! We were starting to think you stood us up!" Louis said as he let us in.

"Give 'em a break, Lou. They're fifteen minutes early," Harry said, chortling a laugh as he walked into the entryway. "Hey, blokes. Everyone's sitting in there." He pointed in the direction of his small living room, taking a drink of his bottled water. "Want anything to drink before we go?"

"I'll have a water," Drake said, walking to him.

I went into the other room, following Louis. The rest of the boys were there, sitting around and talking, sharing playful banter. There wasn't any place left to sit, as Zayn had his feet taking up the small area between him and Liam.

"Niall, hey! I was beginning to think you pussied out of this!" Josh said, happy to see me.

"I was thinking it was time to start living a little, so, weyhey, here I am," I chuckled. Liam looked at me, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Harry walking in with Drake in tow.

"Now that everyone's here, are we ready to go? Get this show on the road?" he announced. Everyone nodded in agreement, getting up from their spots on the furniture. As I turned to follow, a strong hand grabbed my bicep, holding me back.

"Niall, can I talk to you?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"You still want to go through with this?" he wondered.

"I'll be fine, Li. Quit worrying."

"Are you sure? The boys will be understanding if you want to stay ba-"

"NO! Would you stop telling me that! I'm going to be fine, okay?! I'm nineteen years old; I can fucking handle it!" I scolded. After I did it, the look on Liam's face was like a lost puppy. He was just looking out for me, making sure that I was absolutely sure on this. "I'm sorry, Li. Everyone just keeps asking me and it's making me frustrated that people think I'm too whimpy."

"It's fine, Niall. I understand. I just want you to know, that whatev-"

"Whatever happens is going to be fun. Nothing to worry about," Zayn said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Liam gave him a glare, trying to be discreet about it, but failing. "What? Did I interrupt you trying to scare Ni? Sorry, mate."

"I wasn't trying to scare him, Zayn. I was just telling him that everything that scares him is just part of his imagination."

"That's right. We're going to be all fine and dandy,  _I promise_."


	4. [Niall]

**_*Halloween Night*_ **

I sat in the passenger seat of Zayn's old sleek black Mustang as we drove through the rainy streets. My hands were on my lap, starting to shake as I saw the Holloway Mansion come into view and the end of the road. I kept shaking my legs up and down so my hands weren't noticeable.

"Niall, do you want me to cut your legs off?" Zayn spoke.

"N-no! What kind of question is that?!" I stammered.

"Jesus, Ni! Calm down! I didn't mean it literally. Your constant leg seizures are driving me mad."

"Oh, sorry, mate."

I folded my hands, holding them together so tight that my knuckles were turning white. All I wanted for Zayn to do right now is turn around and go back to Harry's or take me home. I thought I could handle this, but as I saw the enormous house getting closer, my mind changed completely.

Zayn pulled over behind Harry's charcoal gray 2005 Honda Accord, just in front of the mansion, aka Ghostville. My heart rate started to quicken as I looked out the window at the spooky residence. As I reached for the door handle, my hands were trembling uncontrollably.

"Hey, you okay?" Zayn wondered.

"Yeah, just a bit cold," I lied.

"Here; take my jacket," he offered, slipping out of his black leather jacket and handing it to me.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"I'll be fine. Now come on! We're going to freeze to death if we stay here!" he urged, jumping out of the car.

_C'mon, Horan. Man up. It's just a stupid abandoned house._

I got out finally, putting on the jacket, feeling the previous warmth from Zayn envelope me. The others were waiting for us, cowered together as the cold raindrops fell.

"Are we going to go in anytime soon? I'm going to lose my teeth pretty soon!" Louis pressured,  his teeth chattering.

"No need for the sass, Tomlinson," Harry smirked, beginning to walk up the long and narrow sidewalk that led to the door.

We had to walk in a single file line because the sidewalk was so skinny, and you'd break an ankle if you stepped into the gully. I walked behind Liam and in front of Drake, happy that I would have them beside me if I went into a panic attack.

I stood next to Drake when we got onto the rickety wooden porch, sort of hiding behind Liam. I saw Harry hesitating to try and open the door, which I was hoping was locked or jammed or something was blocking it.

"Dammit, Haz, just open it!" Josh commanded.

Harry reached for the worn antique doorknob, slowly twisting it. He pushed open the heavy door, the hinges creaking eerily as it moved. I gulped and took a deep breath as I followed everyone inside.

The place was deserted, a thick dusty fog had settled in the air. The floorboards were worn and looked as if they could break at any moment. The wallpaper was starting to fade, and was peeling at the edges.I looked down at the rug that Liam, Drake, and I were standing on; it had holes in, and if you looked as close as I did, you could see that there was small blood droplets staining the light colored material. I backed away, trying to get away from the old stain like it was going to come to life and kill me.

"Ni, what's wrong?" Liam whispered.

"T-there's blood right there," I stuttered.

"Do you know how old that probably is? Just don't think about it," he reassured.

I saw Harry's silhouette feeling around the wall for the light switch. The bulb was most likely burned out since it hadn't been used for 20-ish years. Then I hoped and prayed that one of the boys was smart enough to bring a flashlight with them, in case if we happened to run into this issue. It was obvious when Harry found it because he made a disgusted grunt, and I could see him draw his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, his tone tense.

"The lightswitch; it's covered in cobwebs," he said. Even though, I couldn't see his face, I knew it was wrinkled in disgust.

"So? Grow a pair, and turn it on, yeah?" Louis demanded.

"But there's sp-"

"God, Harry! Let me do it! Get the fuck out of my way," he commanded. His dark figure pushed past Harry, and over to where Harry had just had his hand, feeling around for the switch. When he flicked it on, the bulb flickered to life, but it was a dull light that filled the room, almost like a candle had been lit. "Wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Well, that made  _everything_  much brighter," Zayn scoffed.

"Would you like me to turn it back off?" Lou spat, glaring at him.

"Jesus, what crawled up your ass?" Zayn questioned. "Don't you dare say it was me, because there is no way in hell that I would go there."

Louis just glared at him and then broke his gaze, looking around the foyer. None of us were moving, not willing to explore the place. I looked to each one of the boys, looking to see if they were still as gung ho about this as before.

Harry wasn't going to budge from where he was standing. The look on his face was filled with terror and panic, something he hadn't showed just hours before. Before we came here, he was so excited to tour the place, and get a bit of a rise out of it while doing it; but now it looked like he was more excited for this little adventure to be over more than anything.

Louis wasn't showing his fear with his face; he was showing it with emotion. He was snapping at anyone who talked to him because he was trying to hide that he was petrified, and trying to come across as untouchable and tough. But what tough guy wouldn't go off on his own because he was sick of everyone standing around?

Zayn was hard to come by. He never showed if he had a fear of something; not through facial expression or emotion. He just came across as calm and collected, like always. As he stood there, hands in his pockets, he began to roam around the quiet foyer, actually being the tough guy of the group.

Josh was all fidgety, constantly moving around. He only got that way when he was nervous, and I always wanted to tie his limbs together because he wouldn't stay still. His gaze wandered around, like he was waiting for someone to offer to leave, which he would jump at.

Liam wasn't moving, and wasn't going to until someone else would. He was the 'daddy' of all of us, so he had to try and make himself the bravest. Inside, he was probably near hyperventilation, but was attempting keep himself calm. It was relieving that I was hanging onto him because he gave off a relaxing vibe, which was going to help keep my sanity.

Drake was standing behind me, having my back like he promised. He didn't look scared, yet, but he was biting his bottom lip, a nasty habit he picked up when Harry, Lou, and I forced him to go on a haunted hayride back when we were six. He did ever since, sometimes drawing blood when the nerves got the best of him.

"Well, are we going to just stand here and watch the place age, or are we going to look around like we were planning on?" Louis suggested. I really did not like him when he was petrified.

"Lead the way, sweetcheeks," Zayn gestured, a bit dramatic and sarcastic.

Louis mumbled something under his breath, leading everyone down one of the long and dark hallways. We went in a single file line, Liam and me behind Lou and Harry, being the halls were too skinny for us to travel in a cluster. When we got to the point where we couldn't see anything from the foyer's light, Lou stopped, turning around.

"Do any of you have a lighter or flashlight?" Louis asked.

"It's called your phone, dipshit."

"My phone doesn't support that," he sassed. "Harry, give me your phone."

Harry handed him his phone, and a few minutes later, the path was illuminated with the bright white-blue flashlight. He flashed the light around the walls, seeing if there was a switch so the phone's battery wouldn't die.

"Is there a switch back there?" he asked.

"Yeah, mate. Do you want me to turn it on?"

"No, I want you to stand there and stare at it."

The light turned on, just as dull as the last, and Louis gave Harry back the phone. Before we continued, Louis stood there, thinking. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but then closed it, thinking about it for a second more. "I think we should split up into groups. It would just make it easier to go through. We'll meet in the foyer when we're ready to go."

"How are we going to split up?" Josh wondered, his voice cracking.

"Hmm...how about Haz, Li, and Niall with me, and Drake, Zayn, and you. Call us if you need us, yeah?" Louis said, clapping his hands together. Nobody protested, and the three boys walked the opposite direction. Louis looked at me and snickered. "You're going to break Li's arm if you keep holding it like that."

I felt my face turn red, and I let go of his arm. Louis turned around and we continued to go down the hallway. The sound of a door creaking came from just ahead, making us stop dead in our tracks.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry whispered.

"A window is probably broken and the wind is blowing the door," Louis answered, his voice soft, almost like he was trying to convince himself. He started to walk towards it, slowly and alone. "Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Fuck no! I'd rather burn in hell than go in there!" Harry hissed.

"Liam? Niall?" Louis begged. I quickly shook my head, grabbing onto Liam's arm once again, making him stationery. Harry backed up, trying to get as far as he could from that room. He tripped over my feet, scaring himself, and ran behind Liam and I. "Boys, c'mon. I'm not going in there alone."

"And we're sure as hell not going in there!" I quickly replied.

"You guys are suc-"

Louis' insult was interrupted by a loud scream. A scream that sounded like Drake. I tore away from Liam and pushed Harry out of the way, but he grabbed my arm. "DRAKE!"

"Niall, are you insane?!" Harry asked me, his voice going up an octave.

"No! I'm going to save my friend!" I spat. "DRAKE!"

I ripped away from Harry and ran down the hallway. I heard his scream again, and I ran in the direction of where it was coming from. I couldn't go fast enough down through the maze of hallways. "DRAKE!" Where were Zayn and Josh? Weren't they suppose to be with him?! "DR-"

As I rounded the corner, I ran into someone. When I looked at who it was, I saw Zayn. He had a terrified and bewildered look on his face. "Zayn, what the fuck happened? Where's Drake?"

"H-h-he..." he trailed. He was in shock. Something bad happened.

"ZAYN! Where's Josh?" I questioned, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"I-I don't k-know," he stammered.

"What happened to Drake?" I asked again. Another piercing scream sounded, making me cringe and my eyes well with tears. Zayn began to shake his head and mouth 'I don't know'. "Dammit. Zayn, find Josh as fast as you can. I'm going to find Drake."

He nodded, and I ran up the stairs. I was going onto the floor where Elisa's murder/suicide happened. My brain and gut was telling me to turn around and go find the others, but my heart was telling me that I needed to find Drake, to save him. I came to a series of different hallways when I got to the top of the stairs, and I no idea which one to take, that is until Drake screamed a long and high pitched cry. I ran down the one that it sounded like it was coming from, not sure if it was this one or the hallway over.

"DRAKE!" I screamed, wanting to find him.

I came to a door, hoping that I was going to find Drake standing there, just trying to give us a scare. I put my hand on the cold brass knob, tightly closing my eyes and twisting the knob, pushing the door open. When I opened my eyes, my mouth dropped to the floor and tears began to fall down my face. I stood there, frozen, looking at the blood splattered walls and floor.

"Dr..Drake..." I stuttered, barely above a whisper.

I found my best mate. He was lying there, motionless. His white jumper was stained with blood and there was pool that formed beneath him. I hesitantly walked over to his body, which I knew I was going to regret. As I got closer, I saw an axe lying just a few feet from him. I unzipped the once white jumper and saw that he was hacked to death. I started gagging and backed up, slipping in the blood that was underneath me. I rolled onto my knees and began to puke with the picture of Drake's hacked body in mind, as reality slapped me in the face.

_Drake was dead._


	5. [Niall/Zayn]

I managed to get myself up and start running to find the others and tell them that we needed to get out of here before we ended up the same way, but trying to retrace my steps through this place in this state of shock was near impossible. There was so many halls and so many doorways that I had to go through, just to get to the main stairs.

"Liam! Harry! Louis!" I yelled, panting. I kept running, most likely going in circles.

I approached a room and the heavy door was ajar. The last time I saw an open door, I found my best friend on the floor with axe wounds. Hesitantly, I opened it so I could see what was behind it. To my surprise, it was a staircase. Before I made my decision, I looked to see if it was a normal staircase and not one of those spooky cellar ones in the God forsaken movies.

Dare I take it? It can't be too bad. It looks like a normal staircase.

I took a deep breath and started going down the stairs. I wanted to call for the boys and see if they were down there, but I didn't dare because I could find myself getting one of my limbs chopped off and lying at the bottom in a corner. As I descended to the bottom, there was a large open room, almost like it was an old family room, but there was only a couch and small end table. I looked around the empty space, trying to notice if there was any traces of the boys, but saw nothing. Well, until I noticed a few doors in the dark corner.

Slowly, I made my way over to them, unsure of what one to go through. I chose the one on the right, hoping I made the right decision in finding the way to the foyer. As I opened it, there was a pitch black hallway. Fearing the unknown, I continued to tiptoe to the other side. My hands were out in front of me, feeling for anything that I might run into. My hand brushed against something, making my arm tense up and my heart race, but when I pulled my hand away, it was only a cobweb. I felt my shoes beginning to stick to the floor as I walked.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath, looking to the floor to see what it was out of instinct, but obviously couldn't see a bloody thing. As I kept walking with my head down, I headbutted something heavy. I reached out in front of me, feeling damp wrinkled fabric touching my hand. I began to backpedal, but slipped, falling on my arse into the thin sticky wet substance that was coating the floor. As I fell, I had heard a thump, as my phone had slipped out of my pocket. I felt around for the device, turning on the light to see what the hell I ran into.

As I shone the white LED light in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes. What I had ran into was a body hanging from the ceiling, twisting around slowly. I started to breathe heavily, beginning to think this was all a horrible nightmare, but was reminded that this was really happening.

I kicked out my foot, making the dead corpse twist around so I could see their face. The eyes were open, shining as they were glassy and glazed over. There was blood dripping from his what used to be solid gray Nikes. Tears welled in my eyes, blurring the dead body in front of me. I blinked excessively, just so I could try to identify if it was one of my best mates.

It was Colin Dresser; one of my friends from my chemistry class. Why him? He was one of the nicest people I know. But the bigger question: why is he here in all black?

I began to cry and panic again, fearing for my life. I hit my phone screen so the flashlight was now shining in my eyes. Fingerprints and smears of Colin's blood was spread across the bright screen. Hell, Drake's was probably mixed in as well.

I needed to find the other boys as soon as I could. My best chance of survival was to find them so we could get the fuck out of there. My hands were shaking with fear as I went into the contacts to try calling Harry. There was about four rings and no answer.

"I-it's bad, so so bad. Drake was hacked to death and I just found Colin Dresser hanging from the ceiling. W-we have to get out of here," I cried to his voicemail. My phone began to beep, warning me that I was at a low battery. I hung up, grabbing my knotted hair in my blood-covered hands, crying into my knees.

I need to get out of here. There's no other choice if I want to live.

\----

I had tried to find Josh, but I couldn't. My new hunt was for Niall, just to see if he found Drake, but he was nowhere to be found. In all honesty, I was scared as hell. I wanted to get the fuck out of here and go home to get away from this hell hole. If only it was that easy; I didn't even know what level of the house I was on.

"Niall!" I yelled, figuring it was worth a shot. Nothing as I figured. I put my hands on my hips, feeling a rectangular object against my thigh.

_Call him! Jesus, I'm an idiot!_

I took out my phone, quickly typing in Niall's number. There was a few rings and then I heard shuffling as he answered.

_"H-hello?"_  He sounded like he was crying.

"Ni, are you okay?"

_"N-no. I'm s-scared, Zayn. W-we have to g-get o-out."_

"Where are you at? Once I find you, we can work together to try and find the other boys so we can get out of here faster."

_"I think I-I'm in the basement. Is there a staircase near you?"_

I looked around, searching endlessly for a door that would lead me to my blonde friend. I opened a door next to a large bookcase, which revealed a dark and cobweb -infested set of stairs. "Yeah, I just found it."

_"Take the phone away from your ear because I'm going to yell. Tell me if you can hear me."_

I lowered the phone from my ear, waiting to hear the sound of Niall's scream. I listened closely, hearing a faint male voice yelling my full name. I brought the phone back up to my ear, excited. "Niall, I hear it! I hear you! I'll be right down. Just keep yelling so I can find you."

I hung up, holding the phone out in front of me so I could see a little bit in front of me. I heard a bang on a door from behind me. Could that be one of the others? It couldn't be Niall because I still heard his cries for help. If it was one of the boys, I'm sure they would have said something so I would know it was them. It was probably one of the people that Harry had planted throughout just trying to scare me, so I shook my head and turned back to the direction I was walking. Though when I stepped forward, I felt a slimy, warm, yet cold piece of iron slide past my hand. I shone my phone light up to see someone standing next to me with a black cloak-like thing.

"You're going to pay for trespassing in my house."


	6. [Niall]

With the 7% of battery left on my phone, I tried calling Zayn again and got his voicemail. He should have found me by now, but he wasn't anywhere. All he had to do was follow my voice. I didn't think it took a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"Zayn Javadd Malik!" I hollered again, sort of irritated.

I didn't hear any bustling or movement, making me angry. I balled my hands into fists, feeling the dried blood tighten slightly. I found a wall and leaned against it, sliding down until I was sitting. I buried my head into my knees, trying not to cry.

_Dear God, just please let the rest of us get out of here safely. Show me stairs or something._

As corny as it sounds, the only thing I could do was pray. Pray that none of the others were hanging on a rope or laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Pray that we could leave. I never was a huge churchgoer, but right now, I felt like the most religious man on the planet as I kept talking to God in my thoughts.

My phone lit up with a phone call, giving me a flicker of hope. I looked down at the screen, seeing Zayn's contact picture smiling up at me. Quickly, I hit answer.

"Zay-"

The sound on the other end of the line was a piercing scream. It sounded like Zayn's high note when he decided to sing, so it could've been a joke. But when I heard muffled cries in the background after, I knew it was serious.

"Zayn, what's wrong? Where are you?" I asked, breaking into a panic. I couldn't lose another friend.

_"Dead."_

The call ended after that whisper. I broke out into a sweat and tried to hold in my tears. My phone was now at 4% battery, giving me a limited helpline. What the hell was going on? Was he just trying to mess with me? Was this one of the boys' infamous practical jokes?

I wasn't going to treat it as a joke because my luck, it wasn't. If I would, Zayn could die because of my ignorance. I stood up, and walked straight, sticking my arms out front of me so I wouldn't run into any other dead people. My hands wrapped around a cold doorknob, making my heart flutter with hope. When I swung the door open, I took my phone out and clicked the home button to illuminate the floor in case if it were stairs.

There was three small steps, leading up to another closed door. I hurried up them and forced the door open. There was a dim lit candle in the corner, glowing against the tinged white wall. One of the boys had to have been in here, and it had to have been Zayn. The dull light showed a series of hallways throughout the room, any of which Zayn or whoever could've went down.

"Zayn? Anybody?" I called, hoping I would get an answer. No one answered, but I heard a faint thumping. I slowly tiptoed closer to where I thought the sound was coming from. "Is anybody there?"

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

It sounded like it was coming from behind the door just a few feet in front of me. I approached the heavy door, my whole body shaking as I reached out for the tarnished knob. I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my teeth as I quickly twisted the knob and opened the door. As it swung open, something banged against the floor and a muffled voice was coming from it. I opened my eyes, getting my phone from my pocket to see who it was that had been trapped.

"Zayn?!" I yelped. He had a gag in his mouth, blood running down from a 3-inch incision by his hairline. His hazel eyes had tears welled up in them and they were full of terror. "Zayn, where's your phone? Mine's dying and I'm going to need light."

He looked down, directing me to dig in his left pocket. Putting aside the awkwardness that I was in a rather sensitive vicinity, I dug around in his pocket to dig out his black iPhone. I turned it on, automatically unlocking it and looking at how much battery percentage he had; 90%. I turned the phone around, shining it behind his back where his hands were wrapped and tightly knotted together. I put the phone in my mouth so I could use both hands as I attempted to untie the constrictor knot.

I couldn't get it to budge, not even a little. I couldn't even slide off because it was so tight. I turned away from the knot and looked at my friend, who was trying not to cry. "Do you have a knife?"

He nodded, looking back down at his pocket. I went back into the pocket, awkwardly digging deeper into the pouch. I gripped the cold Swiss Army knife and pulled it out, flipping it open and vigorously began to saw away at the old rope.

Two minutes later, I only had a few thick threads to get through. When I did break through, Zayn didn't move his hands because he had no idea that I had broken the bind. I started to unravel the endless wrapping from his wrists. When I had gotten to a certain point, he began to wriggle out of the coil. Once his hands were free, they flew up to the back of his head as he tried to rip off the gag, but failed because of the lack of circulation. I was working on the rope tied around his feet, which was much more carelessly tied then the one that had been on his hands. Once I had gotten that undone, I sliced off the dirty white cloth that was fastened around his mouth.

He threw his arms around me immediately, crying into my shoulder. He squeezed me as his sobs worsened. All I could do was be there and hold him, to be there for my horrified best mate.

"Zayn, what happened?" I asked when he was calmed down.

"S-she tried s-scalping me a-and chopping me up with an axe," he stammered.

"Who did?" I asked.

"T-the girl who lives here," he cried. He broke free from our hug and looked at me with fright in his hazel eyes. "We have to get out of here, Niall. She's going to kill all of us."

"I know we do, but we have to find everyone else as soon as we can."

I helped him get up from the floor as I went back out to the room that had the candle lit in the corner. I took it, putting it out in front of me as it warmly glowed as I ascended back to where I had left Zayn. I saw him standing in the corner, rubbing his chafed wrists. When he saw me and the candle come into view, he started to make his way over to me, which was understandable. If I was almost murdered, I wouldn't want to be alone either.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" he asked me, desperate for the 'yes' that I couldn't exactly give him.

"I know how to get back to where I was right before I found you, but other than that, I have no idea how in hell we're going to get out of here," I told him. I saw his face lose every ounce of hope after I had said that. I took my free hand, touching his shoulder. "But you have your phone, so we can call the boys and try to make our way to them."

He looked back up at me, a quick flash of faith on his face. "So, who do you suggest we call first? Drake?"

I felt my face drop at the mention of his name, remembering the horrific sight of him lying dead on the floor in his puddle of blood. "Calling Drake isn't going to help."

"What? Why? Doesn't he have his phone with him? I thought he did," Zayn questioned. Tears stung the back of my eyes. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the one to tell someone that our friend was murdered?

"Drake's...dead. He was hacked to death-"

"With an axe," Zayn finished with a whisper.

"He isn't the only one. Colin Dresser is hanging with multiple axe wounds," I told him.

"Colin? Oh my God. What if she's gotten the other boys? We need to find them!" Zayn panicked. He got out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. I didn't know who he decided to call, but I guess he didn't get ahold of them being how he hung up the phone with an angry look on his face. "We're not going to get anywhere just standing here, so let's go."

\----

We had found our way up a few floors, but we weren't on the main floor. Zayn had gotten ahold of Louis and we were trying to find him now, but whatever Louis described, wasn't descriptive enough. As we walked down the dark and eerie hallway, I felt myself get the chills as I wondered if we were going to run into this girl that was going around and murdering my friends.

Suddenly, Zayn stuck his arm in front of me to stop me from continuing on. He was looking down another hallway, his mouth slightly agape. "What?"

"Look," he pointed. "Do you see that?"

I looked down the hallway, seeing big spots dark stains on the ancient carpet. "Yeah...do I want to know what it is?"

"I can't really tell, but it could lead us to Louis," he said, his tone laced with wishful thinking.

"How can you be so sure?" I wondered. "It could potentially lead us into a death trap."

"I don't want to take the chance and ignore it, when it be a trail to Louis or one of the others," he explained.

"Are you sure? If it ends up with us having to sign our death warrants, I'm probably going to leave you for dead."

"It's great to know you have my back in that situation, Niall. I'm beyond glad that I have to be stuck with you if that were to happen," he said sarcastically.

We started down the hallway, following the trail of stains. It was like it was an endless hallway that led into some unknown world or something. As we passed each spot, which had a 12 inch gap between them, I tried to make out what they were, but it just looked like someone had poured a bottle of ink onto the floor. Zayn must've thought I was nuts, looking like I was studying the floor.

"Do you have any idea of what these could be?" I asked him, not breaking my gaze from the floor.

"Yeah; stains," he answered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I sneered. "But I'm being serious; are they footprints or just blots?"

He stopped, crouching down to get a better look at the one just under his boot. He put his finger out, feeling it in hopes to try and make out what it was. He sat there, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's hard and flaky. Like something dried. It might be blood." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking up at me. "Niall, what the hell is your problem?"

"Up there. The lead into that room," I pointed out, nodding my head towards it.

He slowly stood up and stealthily walked up towards the door, looking back at me with a finger to his mouth. I followed him, trying to be as sneaky as I could. We got to the door, Zayn looking at me as fear crept over his face.

"Don't make any noise. On the count of three," he mouthed, putting his hand on the knob. He put his left hand up and started the count. "One...two...three."

He silently opened the door and I put my hand in front of the candle to dim the light. There was a person sitting down in a ball, facing the corner and rocking back and forth like they were a schizophrenic. The figure looked to have a dark cloak on, much like the one Zayn described to me as we made our way up here. Zayn and I exchanged looks, not knowing what to do. I was freaking out. She could have our friends' dead corpses in there and was trying to figure out how she was going to kill us next! I motioned to Zayn to back out of the room, which he obeyed.

"Was that her?" I mouthed. Zayn nodded and then his eyes got wide. "What?"

"What if that's Louis?"  
  



	7. [Harry/Niall]

I'm terrified. This girl had taken me into this room, which I'm pretty sure was used for murdering being that I was forced to lay next to Drake's dead corpse while she went out to search for my other friends. She must have planned to lure them in with a trap because she had sat me up in the corner and put a black cloak around my tied-up body. I actually had thought she was going to kill me, but then someone had come in with a dim candle awhile later. I knew it was one of the boys and I had wanted to let them know it was me, but I had duct tape over my mouth so I couldn't speak. My only option was to make movement, which isn't easy when you're folded in half and tied. All I could do was cry, which probably didn't do anything.

Suddenly, the door flew open. This one wasn't the boys, unfortunately. She came over to me, only a sliver of her face showing. I just looked at her, tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. She just put her skinny little finger to her mouth. I wanted to get out of this place; going in here was the worst decision I have ever made. I couldn't help but imagine what Niall was feeling. The poor lad was traumatised if he saw any of this. I know I'm scarred for life.

The girl put her cold fingers on my cheek, right by the edge of the duct tape. I shivered under her touch, but I doubt it was noticeable since I was shaking with fear. She geipped the tape, slowly pulling it back, but then she just tore it off. I was about to scream, but she covered my mouth with a thick piece of fabric to muffle the sound. I looked at her, hating her, but at the same time, I was thanking her for not killing me. Yet.

She lightened up her pressure on the fabric and put her finger up to her mouth once again. When she removed it, she just sat there, looking at me with one of her mysterious green eyes.

"W-what do y-you want f-from me?" I squeaked. All she did was slowly shake her head. "S-stop killing my f-friends, p-please. T-they're i-innocent."

Once again, all she did was slowly shake her head. Why did I bring us in here? If anything, I was the one who deserved to die, not Drake or anybody else. I started crying, breaking down into full-on tears like a little baby. I don't care if it made me less of a man; my friends are going to die and it's my fault.

\----

Zayn and I had quietly, but quickly, ran down to the end of the hall in case if the killer had decided to make an appearance. Zayn was trying to convince me that the figure that was in the corner could've potentially been Louis. There is no way that she could've gotten him that fast, unless if he was close, but those spots were dried blood or whatever liquid. It would've had to have been a while ago that she would've captured him. But Zayn refused to agree with my theory that Louis was still somewhat safe.

"But Niall, how do you know he wasn't calling from that room?" he asked.

"I don't, but if that girl was in there, I'm certain he wouldn't have had that casual of a conversation. Plus, he would most likely be-" I stopped myself, regretfully imagining Louis' lifeless body. "dead."

"Then do you know where he is?" Zayn demanded, getting ornery.

"No, but you could call him again and I will prove to you that he's not in there!" I instructed harshly.  Zayn bit his lip and called Louis. After a few seconds, he glared at me, which showed me that Louis picked up. I rose my eyebrow at him and he handed me the phone. "Lou, are you in a dark room, wrapped in a black sheet?"

_"Um, no...I'm somewhere dark, but I'm wearing my normal clot-"_ he stopped cold.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my palms begin to sweat and my heart start to race. "God dammit, Louis Tomlinson! What the hell is going on?!"

_"Harry."_

"What do you mean? Did you find him? Is he okay?"

_"I didn't find him exactly, but I found his_ _shirt and jacket-"_

"He probably got hot. You know Harry; not a huge fan of wearing clothes."

_"I would tend to believe you if it weren't an abandoned mansion and if_ _he wouldn't have left his phone."_

I was lost for words, automatically thinking the worst. That witch can't hurt Harry! He's too warm-hearted, too much of a caring person to deserve that. If I would be able to find him and have to save his life, I would.

_"Niall? Are you still there?"_

"Uh, yeah. What do you suggest we do?"

_"Search around like we have been, I guess. That's the only thing we can do. Have you found Liam, Drake, or Josh?"_

"I haven't seen the other two, but Drake's dead. I also found Colin Dresser hanging."

_"What?"_

"We need to get everyone together as soon as we can because there's a murderer in here. She let Zayn go, but who's to say that she's going to give us the same kind of break?"

_"You're right. I'm going to keep looking for you two, but we should still try to find the others while we're at it."_

"Alright. I hopefully will see you soon."

I gave the phone back to Zayn and he ahoved in his pocket, but not without giving me concerned looks.

"What did he say?" he asked softly.

"He had found Harry's shirt, jacket, and phone, but not Harry," I answered, looking down at the floor. Zayn was quiet for a second and then started walking again. "Zayn, where are you going?"

"To find my best friends and get the hell out of here!" he snapped, continuing to walk.

"Can you slow down, for God's sake!" I commanded, trying to catch up with his power walk.

\----

We had went back upstairs in search for the others and were walking down ahallway without any rooms. I was out of breath, as Zayn had thought speed walking was a good idea. I had been lagging behind him the entire time, which made him annoyed.

"We're not going to find anybody down here. There's nowhere they could possibly go!" I said, trying not to make my panting obvious. 

"It's going to lead somewhere! What if we turn around and it turns out Harry was trapped at the end of this hallway?" Zayn scolded. I put my hands up in surrender, knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument.

After five more minutes of walking down the hallway, we came to a T. Both ways led to a closed door. Both of us were unsure of which one to take because we didn't know if they led to another hallway or a room.

"Do you want to split up?" Zayn suggested. I whipped my head to him.

" _Are you serious?_  What if we lose each other again?" I said, secretly praying that he would agree with me.

"We'll meet back here. If mine is a hallway, I'll just find you in there. If yours is a hallway, find me in here," Zayn suggested. I gave him a concerned look. "C'mon, Niall. We need to start getting somewhere and that isn't going to happen if we don't split up."

"But...we need to stay together. We can't afford to lose anyone else," I pleaded.

"How about this: if either of us find something, we'll yell for each other. If we don't, we'll meet back here in, let's say, ten minutes?" he negotiated. I knew that if I continued trying to tell him that it was a bad idea to split up, he would just continue to negotiate until it sounded like the best idea since Nando's.

"Fine," I sighed. He went to turn, but before he took another step, he shived his phone in my hand. "What is this for?"

"You need a light. The pass code is  0-7-2-3," he told me.

"But...don't you need it?" I asked.

"No, I have my lighter," he said. "It'll be alright, Ni."

He turned away, flicking on his lighter and opened the left door. I looked away feom him, going to my door and opening it. Much to my dismay, it led into a sitting room of sorts. I unlocked Zayn's phone, shining the LED light around the room.

"Help me."

Was I hearing things? Was someone else in heee? What if it was Harry?! As I slowly moved it around, I saw something shaking behind the chair. I couldn't bring myself to go towards it. I ran across the hall, stopping myself at the doorway of Zayn's room.

"Zayn, you have to come here. I think Harry's in there," I panted, I heard his boots hurry across the wooden floor. He followed me back into the sitting room. I put my finger on my lips, signalling him to stay quiet.

"Please help me."

Once I heard the shaky whisper, I shone the light in the direction of the voice. The trembling figure still cowered behind the chair. Zayn led the way, being the fearless person. I could tell he was terrified, not knowing who he was going to find.

"Josh? Josh, is that you?" Zayn asked, he waved me to come closer.

"Z-Zayn, help me," he whispered, starting to cry. I walked over, shining the light past him so he wasn't blind. His face was of dirt, some places darker than others. His pale blue eyes were almost a light gray, but were wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" Zayn questioned.

"She's coming back to kill me," Josh whimpered. "She had to go prepare Harry."

When he said that, I felt my heart wrench and my eyes well up. My best mate; the one that I had known the longest, the one that I have a long history with, is going to  _die_. He could already be gone, for all I know.

"Okay, then why are you still here?" Zayn asked, trying to mask his sadness.

"She tied me here and told me not to move. If I did, I would experience a brutal killing," he sobbed. Zayn grabbed out his knife, starting to saw at the rope tied around Josh's left hand and chair leg. Once he got Josh's hands free, both of us helped our traumatized friend up. "You're not going to die, Josh. You're safe with us."

We hurried out of the room, jogging back down the long hallway. I let Zayn lead the way while I lagged behind with Josh, seeing that he was on a mission.

"Where are we going?" Josh wondered, breathing heavily.

"To find Harry," Zayn said, not looking back or slowing down.

"There's no need for that," a woman's voice said from behind us.

We all stopped cold, turning around to see a short cloaked figure, almost looking like a dark shadow. She had an axe in her right hand, dragging it on the ground. She was about ten feet behind us, but it was enough to make Josh back up and try to find Zayn.

"I told you not to move," she sneered at Josh. "Now you pay the consequences."

It happened so fast. The shadow dropped the axe next to her. She drew back, looking like she was going to throw something, but it looked like there wasn't anything in her hand. She aimed at Josh and propelled her arm forward. A knife came speeding through the distance between her and Josh. I didn't realize what was happening until I saw an inch of the silver blade sticking out of my friend's forehead and he was lying on the floor with blood pooling out from the wound.

Zayn and I went over to him, muttering his name and gently slapping his bloody face to try and get him to stay with us. Zayn put an ear to Josh's chest, trying to see if he still had a pulse.

"He's still alive, Niall!" Zayn panicked.

"Josh, Joshy, c'mon. You have to stay with us," I begged him. His eyes flickered open in the slightest, showing the shine of his eyes. "C'mon, c'mon, stay with me. Don't go to sleep." His eyes shut and his quick breathing slowed rapidly. Zayn sat up slowly from his crouched over position and alligator tears started to fall from his eyes as he shook his head. Just like that, I collapsed on top of Josh, and began crying. "No! Not again! This is the third person she's taken from me tonight!"

At the same time, Zayn and I looked back where the shadow woman had been standing, me ready to go hand-to-hand combat on her for killing Josh, Drake, Colin, and hurting Zayn and Harry.

But she wasn't there.   
  



	8. [Niall]

Zayn and I were running back downstairs to that room where we saw what we thought was the killer. We were looking at the floor, trying to find the huge dried blood blots that turned into the room. By now, we were running on pure adrenaline and fear. We had went from walking through the mansion to running to save all of our lives. Zayn was a good length ahead of me, his head flying from side to side.

"Niall! I found it!" he shouted back to me, not even sounding like he was out of breath. I kicked it into high gear and sprinted the rest of the distance to where my friend was standing.

The door was cracked open just a sliver, but not enough to see inside. My stomach was doing back flips as I thought of the possible scenarios of what could be behind that bloody door raced through my mind. Zayn looked at me, his normally calm hazel eyes now completely consumed with terror. I couldn't imagine the look on my face was any different; I was trembling with the fear that all of us could die within a few hours...or minutes.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice trying not to shake. I nodded, very reluctant.

His tanned hand gripped around the brass knob and he flung it open. The figure was still sitting there. The figure started to shake and I heard whimpers coming from it. I put my arm in front of Zayn, stopping him from moving. The whimpers weren't girly sounding...they were almost manly. I flipped my palm over and Zayn set his phone in it. I shone it towards the target. The figure was shaking their head, most likely trying to get the hood off. It moved back a little, a lock of curly brown hair sticking out- Harry!

I hurried over to him, tripping over a few trinkets, and then I kneeled next to him, illuminating him. He looked at me with his clouded emerald eyes, pleading for me to set him free. He had streaks of tears down his cheeks, ending at the edge of the silver duct tape over his mouth. His forehead had blood running down, ending right above the edge of his right eyebrow. He was saying something and looking down at the duct tape, directing me there.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm going to rip it," I told him, picking at the small corner to get a somewhat good grip on it. Once I had it, I tore it off his mouth, watching more tears squeeze out of his eyes. I threw the tape on the ground and lifted the hood off his head the rest of the way.

"I t-thought I was g-going to d-die," Harry whimpered, his voice soft and broken.

"No, no, you weren't going to die. I wouldn't have let that happen," I reassured, trying to stay calm and collected. "Zayn, c'mere. I need your knife again."

Zayn quickly made his way to us, placing his knife in my hand. I turned Harry slightly, beginning to saw into the rope and duct tape that was weaved tightly around his wrists. Surprisingly, it took me less time to cut off Harry's than Zayn's. I had gotten through the wrist constraints and was now on his feet, which my shit luck had now made it difficult.

"Hold on, Haz. I almost got it," I told him, hearing his constant sniffles. Once I broke through, I took that black cloak off of him, seeing him in nothing but his dark jeans and Converse. His torso had smeared dirt and blood stains, making it look like the top half of him was in an action film.  "Harry, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to see my washboard abs," he said, his voice trembling, but he was still trying to be his cheeky self.

"Right, that's why she was going to murder you. She was going to kill you and then hang you on her bedroom wall so she could stare at your abs all day," Zayn said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes, muttering something inaudible.

"Can we just get out of here? I don't even care if I get my clothes back, I just want out," Harry requested.

"You and me both," I said, grabbing his hands and helping him stand up.

We gave him a minute to regain his footing. He wiped his tear streams away with the back of his palm, leaving a small smudge of dirt on both cheeks. We stepped over the junk on the floor and made our way to the door. Harry was the closest one, so he swung it open and revealed a human. I shone Zayn's phone at them, showing Marcus Redford's worried and rather sweaty face.

"What the  _hell_ were you thinking, Harry?! Was your goal to get us all killed?!" Marcus yelled at him. Harry shook his head slowly, the three of us frightened at the footie player. "Then why on God's green Earth would you drag us here? _Do you realize what I just found?!"_

"W-what?" Harry answered, keeping his distance.

"I just found Sammi half decapitated! Decapitated! You are a sick man, Harry Styles! My twin sister is  _dead._  She's taken from me, my family! Why did-" Marcus scolded, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Harry put his hand up, cutting him off.

"I had no idea that was going to happen to your sister! If I had been the brains behind murdering all of you, then why would I have almost gotten killed myself?! I had no idea anyone else was in here! So, don't you even start to blame me and call me the sick person, Marcus! I would never in a million years murder anyone, especially my friends," Harry defended, sticking his finger in Marcus' chest.

"Are you sure it isn't one of the others? Are you sure Louis, Liam, Drake, or Josh didn't go haywire on your arse? You don't think that one of your little "plantees" went a little too far?" Marcus quizzed, not expecting answers. His voice dripped with bitterness and his expression showed pure hate. Marcus suddenly looked back at me, noticing that I was standing there. "Sorry for ruining the surprise, Niall. You don't need to worry about anybody jumping out at you because, well, they're dead or they got the fuck out of here."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Harry, what is he talking about?" I demanded, starting to get confused at what Marcus was saying.

"Go on, Harry; tell him," Marcus smirked, crossing his arms.

"Niall, I would love to sit and have story time, but if we do that, we're all going to get butchered. So once we're out of here, I'll explain everything," Harry quickly said. He turned back to Marcus, who looked unsatisfied. "Listen, Marcus, I don't know why you even agreed to go along with this since you hate me most of the time. So, I'm going to ask you to please get out of our way and quit holding us up while we go and save our friends' lives."

Harry pushed past Marcus and Zayn and I followed behind him. From what it sounded like, Harry had planted a few of our classmates throughout the mansion to try and scare me even more. If we weren't running from a serial killer, I would have been bloody pissed. But under the circumstances, I wasn't bothered that much by it. I was just glad that he was alive.

Harry was walking quickly down the hallway that was opposite the one where Josh had gotten killed. He acted like he knew what he was doing, but underneath, I knew that he didn't. He was just trying his best to quickly find the rest of our surviving friends and get the hell out of here. Suddenly, we stopped when it came to a "T". All of us looked down each way, seeing that the left side had a candle lit at what appeared to be the end, and the right side was pitch black.

"Which way do we go? I would say that one of the boys could've left the candle as a clue for us, but at the same time, it could be the killer luring us into a bloodbath," Zayn theorized.

"I say go towards the light," I suggested. Both of the boys turned and shot me a disapproving look. "What? I'm trying to put light in this situation."

Harry shook his head and led us down the candle hallway. There was a bit of cobwebs hanging down, making Harry and I squirm when they touched us. I had grabbed Harry's bicep like it was a lifeline. He didn't seem to mind it right now, but I'm positive he would when we ran into Ms. Psychobitch and I squeezed the life out of it. Zayn stopped us by turning into a dressing room that had a dull lamp lit on a vanity. It was obvious that Mrs. Holloway was its owner being it had pale pink walls, a series of mirrors throughout, white dressers with numerous perfume bottles on, hair accessories neatly laid out on the shelf, and the large white closet doors that had hangars with dresses hanging from them.

We broke away from each other, exploring the large room. I couldn't help but picture Mrs. Holloway sitting on the cushioned stool, putting on her makeup and doing her hair. I'm sure that's what had happened in here on a daily basis until the day she died. I walked over to the vanity, seeing a tarnished silver butterfly hair piece lying on a white cloth. It looked beautiful as the golden light glinted off of what was probably real diamonds encrusted in the butterfly's wings. I thought of my mum, Maura, who would go absolutely mad for it.

I looked over to the mirror once I heard a loud bang and saw Liam through it. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them, thinking that I was seeing things, but Liam was behind the mirror with a bloody face. I screamed, Harry and Zayn joining me once they saw the same thing. But the one question roaming through my mind was:

Was Liam throwing himself against it or was he being  _thrown?_


	9. [Liam/Niall]

I felt as the blood ran down my face after I was harshly pushed into the glass mirror for the tenth time. Not only was it my face being injured, my spine was starting to react to the heavy ittem being pushed into it. I couldn't escape either; I was roped and duct taped to a wooden pillar that I thought was to hold up the house.

Every time I crashed, I heard screaming from the other side. At first, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because it was getting all disoriented from the repeated crushing. But then, I was hearing my name.

_Is it a two way mirror?_

Since my feet weren't constricted, I tried kicking the mirror in order to break it and then maybe whoever else was back there could help me get off this blasted thing. I was beginning to see the my blood splattered on the reflective surface, making me cringe. I never was a fan of seeing my own blood.

Before I had gotten into this mess, I was searching through the house for one of the boys, any of them. Ever since Niall ran to find Drake, and Harry and Louis split up in different directions, I've been trying to find  _someone_ to help me get to the others or just keep me company.

I had finally hatched up a plan on how to break the mirror, even though I could end up breaking my leg. The mirror was cracked enough that if I kicked really hard, it would break completely. As the pole drew back, I drew my leg back as far as I could. When I was just a few inches away, I kicked as hard and as powerful as I could.

"Liam! Liam, are you okay?!" I heard a voice yelling. Harry, I think. I couldn't really see anymore, only red from the blood, but I'm guessing I had kicked enough for them to talk to me.

I gurgled something in response, not really being able to speak clearly. "You need to do whatever you did again. C'mon, Li, I know you can do it." I knew that soothing voice automatically; it was Niall. "I know you're in a lot of pain, but if you can do it one more time, we can get you out of there."

I took a deep breath. Niall was right; if I wanted out, I'd have to run into it once more. This was going to hurt, but it needed to happen. The pole retracted back again, my leg into its position. I squeezed my eyes shut. Here it goes.

"Dear God, please don't let me break my leg," I prayed, hoping for the best.

The pole let loose and I went flying towards the mirror. I heard the smash and felt the shards of glass cut into my skin. But along with the pain of being sliced, there was people touching me. I opened my eyes and saw three hazy figures huddled around me. The one figure got close to me and was saying something, but I was so out of it, that I couldn't make out what he was saying. But I could make out that he had blonde hair and I knew then it was Niall. 

Suddenly, I felt my body go limp and begin to fall forward, but then the other two people along with Niall were holding me up and must've lifted me off the small ledge because I began to move forward with the three boys supporting me. The next thing I knew, my bum was landing on a cushion of clouds. What was happening?

\----

"Liam! Liam, wake up, buddy!" I coaxed the limp and bloody boy, but he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. "Li! Please wake up!"

"Niall, he's unconscious. Just give him a little bit; he needs to give himself a little recoop time," Harry told me, grabbing my bicep. 

"What are you saying? To leave him here?! I refuse!" I erupted.

"No! I'm saying shut the hell up because he isn't going to come to for a little bit!" Harry responded. 

"But we can't leave Louis and..." I trailed off. I then realized that besides us, Louis was the only one of our friends  _alive_. Zayn and Harry looked down at the floor uncomfortably, realizing the same thing I just did. "What I'm saying is that we can't let Louis stay out there where he could be killed!" 

"How do you know he already isn't? You don't! And we can't just drag around Liam's body!" Zayn snapped.

I saw Harry take Zayn's phone from his pocket, tapping it a few times and then putting it up to his ear. The look on his face showed bravery, but at the same time, it showed terror. This was the worst Halloween in the history of Halloween. 

"Louis? Thank God. Where are you?" Harry finally said. "Okay, as long as you're alive. We'll try to find you as soon as we can." He hung up the phone and shoved it back in Zayn's direction. "He's still alive, in case if you couldn't tell." 

"Yeah, that answers that, but what about Liam?!" I asked impatiently. 

"What 'bout Liam?" a groggy and slurred voice said from behind us. The three of us looked to our best friend on the plush chair. Liam was blinking his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"Liam, are you okay?" I asked quickly, rushing over to him.

"M'fine. Where am I?" he asked. 

"We're in Mrs. Holloway's wardrobe. You were behind a mirror and we got you out of it," I told him. 

"Li, are you hurt in any way?" Harry piped in.

"No, I don't think horribly. My head hurts and my leg, but it isn't broken," he answered. 

"Well, there's your answer. Now can we get the hell out of here?" Zayn pushed. 

Harry and I helped Liam to his feet, making sure he wouldn't fall over as soon as he was on his own. Once we were assured he was okay, we left the dressing room and went down the hall, continuing the way we were going before we got sidetracked. All of us were quiet, Zayn clearly at odds with the rest of us. We reached the end of the hall, another fork in the road. 

"Which way?" Liam asked. 

"That's what I want to know," Harry snorted.

Both ways looked utterly creepy because they were both darker than night, but we needed to take one if we wanted to find Louis and get out of this hell hole. And none of us knew where Psychobitch would be, so it was literally luck of the draw. 

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

"Let's just go right," I suggested, taking the lead and starting to go to the right.

"Think about it first, Niall. What if she's down there?" Harry pointed out.

"And what if she's down the left hallway?" I retorted. He sighed, not happy with me. "It's like the Hunger Games; it's all a gamble." 

"You're seriously comparing this hell to a  _film_?" Zayn hissed.

"I'm not comparing it, I'm just telling you that we don't know if we're going to run into her either way," I answered. 

"Fine. C'mon," Harry gave in. I could tell he had to quiet Zayn from making any rude comments, but it wouldn't bother me because I knew Zayn was hateful right now, but which one of us wasn't? 

Harry took the lead once again, which I was thankful for. The bright flashlight from Zayn's phone lit the way just enough to make it even more creepy if we were to run into something  _unexpected._ Marcus' words kept repeating through my head as we quietly advanced down the hallway. Had Harry put our classmates throughout the place to give me a scare? Was he the brains behind the killing? Harry couldn't be behind that; he didn't have a hateful fiber in his body. To be honest, he wasn't capable of being a cold booded murderer. 

"Where do you suggest we go now, Niall?" Zayn spat. "Y'know, since you're such an expert at this."

I knocked my self from my over-active brain and looked ahead of me. There were four ways to choose from. I looked down the second one from the left, seeing what looked like a window at the end of it. "I don't know, this one? It looks like there's some type of window down there, so we should be able to see what side of the house we're on."

"Yeah, you have a point. But if we can't see anything, it doesn't help," Liam agreed. 

"Maybe there's a stairway down there," Harry suggested. "I think it's worth a shot."

We walked down the hall, more quickly than we have been. I saw the very dull outside from the window getting closer and closer as we approached it. It was just getting a bit lighter than the black of night, so it must have been nearing 5 in the morning. 

Once we were at the window, the only things visible was the barely visible outline of the trees. It was a true disappointment. Even though I wasn't able to see their faces, I knew that Harry, Zayn, and Liam had a crushed look on their faces. 

"What the fuck do we do now, huh? I want to get out of this damn place!" Zayn blew up.

"Zayn, settle down. We'll see if there's any stairs around here and then we'll take it from there," Liam instructed him.

"That's not the point, dammit! I don't want to  _die_! The longer we're in this fucking place, the more likely it is that we're going to get chopped up and thrown in a bloody fucking ditch!" he flipped.

"And if we don't find any God damn stairs, we aren't going to get out of here. And if we don't get out of here, you know what that means? That means we are going to die right here in a short amount of time, so unless you want this to be your last stand, than I suggest you shut the fuck up and help us find the stairway!" Harry scolded him, obviously fed up with Zayn's attitude. He didn't answer him, showing that he was surrendering. 

Harry went to the first door on the left that was right next to the window and opened it, the phone light shining in. "Guys, I found a way." The rest of us went over to where the light was shining to see a very grand set of stairs set back a ways.

"Let's go," Liam said. 

We followed Liam to the stairs and all four of us were prancing down the stairs. It was getting closer to freedom and Louis, but at the same time, both of those things were so far away. I continued walking as I got off the stairs, only to run into the back of either Harry or Liam. 

"Why are we stopping?" I asked. 

"Look."

I looked around the now illuminated room, seeing what looked to be a room made for house parties. It was completely empty, except for an old baby grand piano. I continued to scan the room and my mouth dropped open. The wall was splattered with a huge bloodstain, as was the floor. There were several spots just like this, making chills run up my spine. 

"W-what is this?" I stuttered.

"It looks like it's the killing room," Harry answered.

"We have to ge-"

"You found it," a shrill voice said. All four of us turned to where it was, seeing someone in a black cloak, an axe or some sort of weapon by their side. It was Psyhobitch. "I've been waiting for you. So has he."

She turned brought something around and Harry shakily aimed the light at what was in front of her. Louis was tied up in a chair, duct tape and rope constricting him. His face was bloody and his hair matted. He was looking at us, crying and whimpering. 

"Louis!" I cried, my knees buckling. 

"Let's play a game, shall we? There's only two rules; one: answer wrong and you lose a limb. Two: any slick movements to get him, you all die," she explained. As she removed her hood, she had a beat up face with a big and ugly scar on her right cheek, dark and evil black-brown eyes, and stringy hair hiding her left eye. "Let's have the blonde go first."

Zayn and Harry helped me stand up. I stood there, tears uncontrollably pouring out of my eyes and my legs shaking from terror. "O-okay."

"This one's easy. What's your name?" she quizzed. "Don't lie, because I will find out."

"N-Niall H-Horan," I answered. 

"Very good. How about leather boy next?" 

Zayn stepped forward, just as scared as I was. I had to make a plan to get out of here, but I didn't want us to end up dead. She was preoccupied with Zayn and wasn't paying much attention to us, so if I could just ask to go to the toilets or something, I could attack her and the other three could free Louis. It was a good plan if everything worked. 

I stepped forward and raised my hand slightly after she was done quizzing Zayn. She looked at me with irritation. "What is it,  _Niall_?" 

"C-Can I go t-to the toi-toilets?" I asked. 

"Go in a corner."

I started to walk farther forward, making a good distance to the side of her so she knew that I wasn't going to attack her. As she called for Harry and I was out of her peripheral vision, I slowed my steps, getting ready to turn around and pounce on her. Just as I was getting ready to, she stomped towards Harry, the axe in her hand.

"Please! Please, no! I didn't know! I don't watch horror films!" Harry pleaded, backing towards Zayn and Liam. Psychobitch put down her axe, looking at Harry closely.

"Fine, I'll give you a different question. What kind of films  _do_  you watch, Harry?" she quizzed.

"R-romance. My f-favorite is  _L-Love Actually_ ," he answered, horrified. 

"Good," she turned back around, walking back towards Louis. Her pale face snapped up in my direction, giving me a scare. "I thought you were taking a wee."

"I-I am," I squeaked. 

She continued to quiz them and I slowly approached her. When I got close enough, I jumped, making her fall to the ground with a " _hmmph"_.

"Get Louis and  _run!_ " I shouted at the rest of them. 

They quickly responded, hurrying to Louis and working on his restraints. I was punching and plowing Psychobitch's face into the marble tiled floor, a small blood pool forming underneath her head. It only took the boys' two minutes to get Louis untied and they were sprinting out of there. The axe was laying next to us, out of Psychobitch's reach, so I leaned over to grab it and I slammed it into her back, right next to her shoulder blade. 

"Eat it, bitch!" I yelled, running as fast as I could back up the stairs. 

The boys were at the top and I knew I could make it to them and we could get far away by the time Psychobitch got up, that is,  _if_ she got up. But just as I started going up the last flight, my ankle was grabbed and I found myself on my stomach, my nails digging into the short carpet, trying to get myself free. 

"You're not getting away. Neither are your friends." 

With that, I felt something cut into my back and something hit the back of head and my neck, knocking me out cold.


	10. [Niall]

I woke up, finding myself still lying on the floor, but I wasn't in the stairwell. I was on a cement floor of a  _basement_. As I slowly came back into consciousness, I started to feel the pain and that my body was tied up with  my ankles together and my wrists tied behind my back. Slowly, I lifted my head, my brain _aching_ and  _pounding._ I felt beyond disoriented amd there was no doubt I had some type of concussion. There was an  _excruciating_  pain throughout my left leg, telling me that it was broken. I couldn't hold my head up any longer, so I laid it back down, a wet and sticky substance getting all over the right side of my face and hair. Once again, I brought my head up, but not as far. When I looked below me, there was a pool of blood in place.

I couldn't feel my right hand as I tried to wriggle it from the constraints. My body was so weak that I had to give up my efforts and relax in the puddle of blood.

_This is it. My final resting place is in a fucking horror house._

"N-N-Niall?" I heard from beside me. Slowly and cautiously, I turned my head over so I was facing the voice. "A-Are you a-a-alive?"

"Y-Yeah. Louis?" I asked.

"Y-yep," Louis answered. I could tell that he was either struggling to breathe or he was in that much pain. "R-Roll o-o-over here so I-I can unt-t-tie you."

"Aren't your hands tied?" I wondered.

"N-no, not a-a-anymore. M-m-my rope is too sa-aturated w-with b-b-blood and it br-broke."

I listened to what my best mate said and began to roll over to him. But after the first attempt, I could have contacted the dead with the agonizing scream I did. I guess my right leg had something wrong with it as well. "Lou, I c-can't."

"Y-yeah, you can, N-Ni. D-Do you want to l-live?" Louis encouraged.

I bit my lip, getting ready to attempt it again. When I did, I let out a loud hiss, but I had to continue rolling if I wanted to save us. Once I made it to Louis, he let out a grunt as he fumbled around with the constraints on my feet and hands.

"O-Okay, you're g-good," he panted.

"Where's Liam, Zayn, and Harry?" I asked finally.

"Liam's o-over t-there. I d-don't know a-about Zayn a-and Haz," he responded.

I sat up, my abdomen letting me know that I shouldn't be doing this. I got onto my knees, cradling my right arm and crawling slowly and painfully over to the lump on the floor so close, yet so far away. Once I was over him, I could see him struggling to breath and keep his eyes open.

"Li? Stay with me, mate," I told him, wiping the blood out of his eyes with my shaky hand. "C'mon, mate. Don't go to sleep. We're going to get out of here. And if I don't have you, who will I play Fifa with?"

"L-L-Loui..." he whispered, very clearly struggling.

"Yeah, but he cheats. I need an  _honest_ Fifa opponent," I said, trying to keep his mind off of  _dying_. "And what abot the rest of us? Who would keep us unruly blokes in line? We'd probably end up in jail without you!"

He saw a very faint smile tug at Liam's bruised lips. "I-I can't han..."

" _Yes, you can_. Just please, Liam, don't go," I begged, tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks. I never thought I'd be watching my best mate barely hanging on to his life by threads that were quickly breaking. I grabbed his bloody and weak hand in mine, giving it a small and faint squeeze. "Don't go, Liam! I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry, Nia..." he whispered. Suddenly, his breathing stopped and he quit blinking. The hand I was holding went limp and I felt myself lose all self control.

I fell forward, landing on Liam's lifeless chest. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, crying into his soiled shirt. He was gone.  _Liam Payne was dead._ "Why?! You stupid bitch!"

"N-NIALL!" Louis shouted. My pounding head shot up and I saw Psychobitch barreling towards me.

With all of my strength, I got to my feet and deflected her by sending a punch towards her porcelain face. "You fucker! You  _killed_ my best friends!"

"And you're next," she responded, coming back from the punch.

I kicked my healthy leg into her stomach, making her double over. Quickly I looked around for some sort of weapon, finding the axe laying over by the door. Quickly, I ran/limped over to it, picking it up and then went back to Louis. I helped him to his feet, feeling him weigh down my right arm.

"We need to hurry and find Harry and Zayn, and then get the fuck out of here," I told him.

\----

We had went through what felt like the entire basement. We couldn't find Zayn or Harry _anywhere._   We might as well of just given up and had Psychobitch kill us to get it over with.

"Ni, here," Louis panted, tugging on my arm.

He had found a door, so we went through it, making sure to close it behind us. It was a long and narrow hallway leading down to yet another basement. There were cobwebs hanging by the dimly lit candles along the wall. It was like the underground catacombs in  _Wolf Creek 2_ and it scared the shit out of me to be frank.

"Do we call for them?" Louis whispered.

"I don't know," I responded.

As we neared the rurn in the hallway, I was feeling more and more apprehensive about the situation. I readjusted my arm in Louis', making sure I had a secure grip on him. When we turned the corner, we were faced with a large and empty room that was only illuminated in our corner.

Louis took a candle that looked like it was loosely in the holder down. He wafted it around in front of him, revealing abandon jail cells on the other side of the room.

"Do you see that? Someone's in there," he whispered, leaving the candle pointed towards the first cell.

I looked closer, seeing a dark figure in the back right corner of the cell. I felt my stomach get a nauseous feeling as I continued to look at it, figuring it was a dead body that  _wasn't_  Harry or Zayn.

"C'mon. It could be Harry or Zayn," Louis coaxed, trying to drag me over to the cell.

"There's no way in Hell you're bringing me over there!" I protested. "That could be some dead guy that was just as  _stupid_  as us!"

"That stupid dead guy could also be one of your  _best mates_ ," Lou hissed. "Niall, you don't have to come in; just let me check it out."

I finally gave in being he wouldn't budge. We went over to the cell, the figure becoming more apparent that it was a person. I felt like I could hurl at any moment as Louis unhooked himself from me and gravitated towards the wall and the dead body.

"Hello?" Louis whispered, fear dominant in his voice. It was quiet for a minute as I watched my only known living friend  _talk_ and  _touch_ a  _corpse._ "Niall! It's Harry! He's alive!"

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Harry was  _alive!_   I hurried into the jail cell, forgetting about my broken leg and the nausea as I went to Harry's aid. I grabbed under his armpit, lifting him to his feet, only for him to fall back down.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Legs," he muttered, sounding like he was completely out of reality.

"Where's Zayn?" Louis asked him. Harry just responded by lazily poimting towards the wall.

I hurried out of Harry's cell and went over to see if Zayn was there. I saw someone lying on their stomach across the debris covered cement. "Zayn, it's Niall. Are you okay?"

"Niall?" Zayn mumbled, trying to look up.

"Yeah, mate. We're going to get out of here," I said to him.

I helped my friend get up. He slung his arm around my back for balance as we went back over to Harry's cell. Just as Louis was explaining to the both of them what had happened to Liam, the cell door slammed shut.

"How sweet. You all want to die together."

All of us looked back, Psychobitch standing on the other side of the cell. I knew this was it this time. There was no getting out of this one.

"Too bad you had to be so uncooperative. I actually thought you boys were cute enough to spare. But you proved me wrong," she said.

"Let us out!" Zayn begged.

"No, no. I already gave you boys a chance," she said maniacally.

As she turned around, I watched her hang up the keys way out of reaching distance. There had to be  _something_ to pick the lock in here. I looked around the floor, trying to find anything small enough to fit into the key hole, but all that was there was big pieces of wood or something that needed to be cut with a saw.

I leaned my back against the solid rock wall, the pain in my body even more prominent. My concussed head was racing and I felt myself getting loopier and loopier as time went on. But then it hit me of what could pick the cell lock.

_Zayn's pocketknife._

I looked over at the curled up boy, seeing his face pained. What were the odds he would even have it anymore?

"Zayn, do you still have your pocketknife?" I whispered. He looked over at me, his shaking hand feeling his pocket and he nodded. "Can I use it?"

He nodded again and I got down on the ground, awkwardly digging into his jeans pocket. I felt my fingers brush against the warm metal and I grabbed it out, casually hiding it in my palm. I quietly made my way over to the cell door and put my arm in between the bars, unfolding the knife and felt around for the hole. I continued watching Psychobitch, making sure that she wouldn't turn around and see me doing this.

I felt the blade go in the hole. Slowly and gently, I twisted it to the right, waiting to hear the click of the door unlocking. It finally unlocked and I was able unlock the door.

"Mates, I got it," I whispered.

I drew my arm back in, going back over to my injured friends. I helped Zayn and Louis to their feet, who in return, helped Harry up and draped both of his arms over their backs.

"What's your plan, mate?" Zayn asked.

"You guys stay here until I yell go and then try to find your way out. Don't stop and wait for me. I'll find a way. Once your out, call the police," I instructed.

"There's a way out if we go right," Harry muttered.

"Okay, listen to Haz. I love you guys so much," I said. "Hopefully, I'll see you on the other side."

"You will, Ni," Louis whispered, trying to convince us all.

I gave them one last smile in case if the worst were to happen. I went to the door opening it and then walking out into the room again. The confidence I portrayed on the outside was certainly absent inside.

"We aren't going down without a fight," I said, making Psychobitch turn around.

"How in fuck did you get out?" she said.

With that, I attacked her, bringing my hand up and then slamming it down, the small pocketknife blade penetrating her stomach. I twisted the blade as I took it out and then stabbed her stomach again.

" _GO!"_ I yelled towards the three boys.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched them hobble out of the room. I kept stabbing her stomach and chest in the same spots, hopefully killing her this go round. With every jab, she let out a haggard breath, telling me that this  _monster_  was closer and closer to dying.

Once I was sure she was unable to move, I stood above her, looking down at her with so much hate and bitterness. "I hope you rot in fucking  _Hell,_ you motherfucker!"

I ran/limped out of the room, going right like Harry said. The narrow passageway was dark and clearly never traveled, considering the thick amount of cobwebs that were dangling from the ceiling. Forgetting mymfear of spiders, I just fought my way through it, remembering that my three remaining friends, family and help was on the other side.

There was a jagged staircase leading up to what looked like a door. My heart fluttered with hope and determination as I climbed the stone staircase. Once I reached the top, I practically  _fell_ into the door, breaking it off the hinges. After it fell to the ground behind it, I picked my pained head up, looking around.

_I was outside._

I got myself onto my feet, cringing from the pain coursing throughout my body. I ran/limped around to where I heard the faint sound of police sirens. As I rounded the corner, I saw the three slumped over guys by the front fence, not being able to move anymore.

"Mates!" I yelled, my speed slowing down significantly as I approached them.

I got only meters away from them before my head went completely fuzzy. I quickly felt my body sinking down and before I knew it, I was lying on the cold and dewy grass.


	11. [Niall]

I opened my eyes, immediately squinting because of the bright light. Quickly turning my head, I focused in on my surroundings, completely confused, seeing a woman standing next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice coming out more hoarse than I thought.

The woman looked over at me, smiling sweetly. "Hey, sleepy head. You're in the ICU at St. Mary's hospital."

"How long have I been asleep?" I wondered.

"Two and a half days. You weren't in a medically induced coma necessarily; the doctors just kept to sedating you because of the criticality of your injuries," she explained.

I tried to think of what I last remembered, but I just couldn't. My brain was too numb and hurting to help me think. The woman placed her hand on my forearm.

"Don't hurt yourself, hun. Your friends called the police and you were fainted on the lawn of the Holloway Mansion," she said.

"What about my friends? Are they okay? Is Harry okay? Zayn? Louis? Did you find _...Liam?_ " I immediately questioned. Tawni just laughed and shushed me.

"Hun, settle down. I don't know anything about your friends right now, other than their names. The doctor will be coming in within five minutes to check your vitals, so you can ask him then," Tawni informed me. I was too concerned about the others to wait any longer. I need to know ir they were okay, what was happening with them. I didn't know what was going on with myself, but I don't care. Right now,  _they're_  more important.

"Can you send the doctor in now?" I requested. The nurse's face suddenly went pale.

"Is everything okay, Niall? What's the matter?" Tawni questioned.

_"I'm_  fine. I just want to know about my friends," I said.

The nurse nodded, getting color back in her face. She walked out of my hospital room, leaving me all alone. I let out a yawn. If I had been asleep for two and a half days, then why was I so tired? Before I could even get  _attempt_  to think of the answer, a man walked into the room. I knew straight away that he was the doctor because he was wearing the typical white doctor's jacket, had the cliché clipboard, and even the wiry rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Niall Horan. I'm Dr. Houston," Dr. Houston said, sending me a warm smile as he stood by my bed. "Nurse Tawni tells me you had a few questions."

"Where are my friends?" I asked. The doctor looked at me with a blank. "Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes, I know who you're talking about," he said with a hearty laugh. "They're all going to be alright, but they're in critical condition. Zayn Malik has a bruised rib cage, severely sprained right ankle, moderate concussion, and a hairline fracture in his left arm. His face has a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too terrible. And when you're able to get out of this leg cast, he's in a regular hospital room.

"Louis Tomlinson has the majority of his ribs broken on his left side. He has a minor concussion. By the time he had gotten here last night, he was losing a large amount of blood, but it has been restored. His right ankle is shattered. Other than that, he's alright.

"Harry Styles...that poor lad is going to be a very sore man when he wakes up. His right calf has three clean breaks while his left knee is shattered and his left foot is broken in four places. His right arm has a crack in one spot and is fractured in another. He has two broken fingers on his left hand. He had several broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and his lungs were on the verge of collapsing when we transported him here, so he isn't breathing on his own."

" _What?!_  What do you mean he isn't breathing on his own?!" I demanded.

"He's in a coma, Niall. It isn't medically induced, but we have him on the correct barbiturates to help his body heal quicker so he will hopefully wake up. He's responding magnificently to the medication, so it hopefully won't be too long," the doctor explained.

"Can't you get him out of it?! He could  _die_!" I yelled.

"It doesn't work like that, son. His body shut itself down because of the critical injuries to it. It's actually better for him to be in a coma than awake because he can't feel anything right now. Look at it like that. When his body feels like it can't heal itself anymore, he'll wake up and we'll take over from there," he explained.

My eyes welled with tears. Why did it have to happen to Harry? He didn't do anything wrong! Why couldn't have happened to  _me_?! It was his fault!

"I suppose you would like to know your injuries," he said. "Your left leg is broken in five places and you have a seperated knee cap on your right leg. Your right wrist is broken, along with your thumb and pointer finger. You have a highly moderate concussion, a three cracked ribs, and a slightly displaced pelvis," he told me. "The best thing for you to do is rest and  _not_ think."

I was quiet, but then I remembered one other thing. "What about Liam Payne?"

Dr. Houston smiled, giving me a spark of hope that Liam was still alive. "Liam's fine. He's very lucky to be alive. When he was found and on the operating table, his heart quit beating several times due to the very significant blood loss. We have him sedated right now and a nurse is in with him 24/7 to make sure his body doesn't go into shock. But there is absolutely no reason he would go back into the horrific state he was in."

A small smile formed on my sore face as I absorbed the news about Liam. He hadn't given up. He listened to my pleas.

_I saved Liam Payne's life._

_\----_

I woke up, hearing voices around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw my mum and what looked to be a police officer. I silently cursed myself for waking up because I was certainly  _not_ in the mood for an interrogation.

"Niall, baby, I am so happy you're okay! What on God's green Earth were you doing in that terrible place anyway?" mum scolded.

"It wasn't like we asked for it," I responded, the grogginess of my voice making me sound harsh. She sat back, feeling defeated. The police officer took a stwp forward, sticking his hand out.

"Hello, Niall. I'm Officer Cross from the London Police. I am performing an investigation on you boys' case and I would like to ask you a few questions," Officer Cross explained to me.

"Do you really have to do this now? He has a moderate concussion, for Christ's sake! Can't you wait until it subsides?" mum pleaded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is just routine and needs to be done," Officer Cross told her. He turned to me. "All you have to do is answer the questions to the best of your ability and if you get tired, just let me know and we'll stop."

I nodded slightly, figuring I really had no choice in the matter. He told my mother to leave the room for privacy policies and then took her spot in the chair, grabbing out his notepad and pen.

"Alroght, Mr. Horan. I want you to know that you are in no trouble at all. We just need as much information as we can get to catch this serial killer," he explained. "Can you explain to me who Drake Sellers is?"

I shuddered at the mention of his name. The idea that I would never see him again made the tears sting the back of my eyes. I would never hear his laugh, his jokes...it was just too unbelievable.

"What do you want to know exactly?" I asked, my voice beginning to tremble.

"Let's start out with who found him," the officer instructed.

"I did," I whispered. "He was hacked from an axe and he um, was gone when I found him."

"Were you close?"

"Yeah, I guess. If I didn't want to talk to one of the others, I went to Drake. He was just so  _different_  from them. He was a good friend to me. In fact, both of us had talked to each other before we went to the mansion and we were both scared about it, so we made a plan to stick together. But we didn't get to because Louis split us up into two separate groups and that's when he got killed," I answered, Drake's smiling face stuck in my mind.

"How did you find him?" Officer Cross said.

"I heard his screams a few minutes after we split up, so I ran towards them. I ran into Zayn, but he was too in shock to help me find him. But I ran up the stairs and the last scream he gave led me to him," I said, a tear trickling down my cheek, stinging a cut.

"I'm very sorry for your loss about Mr. Sellers.He seemed like a great kid according to you and Mr. Tomlinson," he consoled. I just nodded, trying to forget the terrible memory. "What about Josh Devine?"

I remembered Josh then and how he died. I shook my head, both Drake's bloody mangled body and Josh's bloody chest flashing in my mind. I looked up at the officer, my heart racing and my palms beginning to excessively sweat. "Can we do this another time?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Horan," Officer Cross said. My heart monitor started beeping quickly. "Mr. Horan, would you like me to get Nurse Tawni or Dr. Houston?"

I quickly nodded and the officer ran out of the room. Tawni and Dr. Houston came rushing in just seconds later, beginning to examine me.

"Niall, you're having a panic attack," Tawni told me.

I started to scream and cry uncontrollably. Images of Psychobitch killing Drake and Josh  _flooding_  my mind graphically. Tawni and Dr. Houston tried to grab hold of me as I curled into fetal position, but that only made me scream and cry louder.

"NO!" I screamed, kicking my legs in all different directions.  _"NO!"_

\----

_I was in a completely black space, nothing but me there. I tried to look for someone else or some sort of door to get out of here, but nothing was there._

_"Harry? Louis?" I called. No answer. "Liam? Zayn?" Still nothing. "Drake? Josh?"_

_It was then I saw a small speck of light when I looked to my right. I ran towards it, excited to get out of this dark world. It kept getting bigger as I went towards it. It looked like a portal from that_ _**Danny Phantom** _ _cartoon I used to watch. When I got close enough to it, I braced myself and jumped into it._

_I did a summersault onto the ground that was on the other side. I stood up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, a familiar bedroom. I heard something behind me, so I turned around, my mouth dropped in horror._

_Drake was lying there, full of his own blood, and driving an axe into his stomach. Josh was on the other side of him, soaked in blood as well, jamming knives into his heart._

_"W-What are you doing?" I asked, backing away from them._

_Drake then looked at me, an evil and creepy smile forming on his lips. "Why not?"_

_Josh did the same look, except he looked more like a demon than Drake. "Want to join us?"_

_I quickly shook my head, turning around to go back through the portal. But it was gone. I faced them again and Drake and Josh were walking with their blood covered weapons in hand._

_"That wasn't a question, Niall," Josh said._

\----

I started screaming, feeling someone trying to hold me down. I kicked and thrashed, trying my best to get whoever it was off of me.

"GET OFF ME, DRAKE!" I screamed, beginning to cry.

"Niall, settle!" a voice yelled.

The strong hands finally got my arms pinned down and were now trying to get my legs steady as well. I knew it was Josh trying to hold me down so Drake could hack me with the axe like he had done to himself.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

My legs were finally held down and my arma were still pinned as well. The only thing moving was my head and sore arching abdomen. There was no use fighting to live anymore. They got me right where they want me: helpless.

"No, Josh, Drake...don't do this," I whimpered, begging them.

\----

I blinked open my eyes, my legs completely numb. I turned my head, Tawni with her back to me at the bathroom counter. "Tawni?"

She turned around, looking exhausted, but she still offered me a welcoming smile. "Hi, honey."

"Why can't I fell my legs?" I grumbled.

"It's temporary paralysis shot. You continue to have severe panic attacks and you keep thrashing your legs, so we paralyzed them to keep them from getting even more injured than they already are," Tawni explained.

_Panic attacks?_ How could that be? I don't even  _remember_  them.

"Dr. Houston says that the panic attacks could be a sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which you're a high risk candidate for. If that's the case, you're going to have to stay in the hospital until they start to wear off or until the PTSD medication kicks in," Tawni told me. "If your body accepts the medication and starts to kick in, your hospital stay won't be as long as it is right now."

"How long am I staying now?"

"At least five months."


	12. Epilogue [Niall]

_**\--5 and a half months later--** _

I hobbled into Liam and Harry's shared ICU room. Both of them were lying there with their eyes closed. Harry had gotten much better in his recovery. His right calf was finally healed and in the physical therapy stage. His left leg was still in the cast, but the doctors were talking about removing it by next week. It was getting better and better each day, so he could even get rid of it sooner. His cracked arm and broken fingers were also fime as well. The internal bleeding had quit. He had one outburst a week after he was checked in, but ever since, his organs were perfect, including his lungs.

Liam was doing well also. They took off the sedatives a few days after we came in. His heart was back to working healthily again. It had quit once while he was still sedated, but once he was off them, it hadn't stopped once.

I was able to walk now, not greatly, but I had just gotten the cast off and was now in a regular hospital room. Tawni had said I could be able to go home within the next week and a half. My PTSD had gotten significantly better. Every once in awhile it would act up, but it wasn't as frequent.

"Niall, how long have you been standing there?" Harry suddenly said with a cheerful smile.

He had woken up a month after we came in, making everyone feel like a huge weight had been lifted off our shoulders. But when there was something miraculous, there was always something shitty. The police hadn't found Psychobitch, but they had found seven of our classmates dead, and only three, including Marcus, had made it out alive.

Harry had told me about the plantees and how it was just a meaningless Halloween prank. I had to forgive him. It was pretty classic, if you ask me. Harry hadn't meant for people to die. He was just trying to give us all a laugh and a little scare.

"I was debating whether or not to wake you," I replied.

"Please, it's one in the afternoon. You could've woke me up. The only people that are asleep at this time are over the age of sixty," he laughed. "I can't wait to get this cast off next week! It's so fucking itchy!"

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" a cheery voice said behind me. Both of us looked towards the door, Louis walking in wearing a jumper, pajama pants, and his black square rimmed glasses. "Last time I was here, you were out cold. You're lucky I had to come back with Zayn for physical therapy."

"I can't get used to you in glasses," I blurted. He had to wear glasses because he's been getting severe migraines from small effects of his concussion.

"And I can't get used to you in a dress," he laughed, coming over and tugging on the sleeve of my hospital gown.

"Hey! It's not a dress!" I defended.

"Whatever you say, Nialler," he chuckled.

"Where  _is_ Zayn?" Haery wondered, changing the subject.

"He had a longer therapy session today, so he should be coming up here soon," Louis told us.

We all sat there. It was just the five of us now; Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam, and me. No more Drake and Josh. I don't think it hit is that they were gone yet. We still acted like they were just fine and out of the hospital. It would probably hit when all of us were out and back to our norml routine. Either way, I wasn't looking forward to this realization.

My mum and brother thought I was just stupid for going along with Harry's idea. They somehow just  _knew_ that a deranged serial killer was in there. My brother even told my mum how much he hated Zayn and Harry for even thinking of it and how they deserved their injuries. But it didn't bother me anymore because I knew it didn't matter what he thought. He didn't see me or the boys that often to insult them. He wouod stew about it for a few months or a year maybe, but he would eventually be overly thankful that his little brother was still on Earth.

I didn't waste my time with dwelling about him though. I was too busy worrying how my best friends were doing with their injuries. According to Gregg, we were just brainless idiots that just got lucky and outran Psychobitch. But we weren't. He liked to always think of himself of the smartest and most well-behaved son, whereas I was the stupid and reckless teenager that needed to be caged. He thought that about all of my friends. And this situation made him think that he's proved his theory. But I disagree.

We were  _survivors._

Not  _brainless idiots who were_ ** _lucky_** _._

\----


End file.
